The Punisher: Avenging the Innocent
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: A unknown predator has manage to get away with her crimes but her time is up and The Punisher is here to avenge those who lost their lives.


**The Punisher: Avenging the Innocent**

 **By Poseidon Productions**

It is a cold, snowy night in New York City, most people are currently huddle inside their homes. Some of the more unfortunate of the city were probably on the street trying to keep warm and find some food. For people in a hospital on the Lower East Side, they are either going on about their duties of as staff, trying to heal as patients or family members visiting their loved ones. For the ones over the maternity ward, they were helping woman during pregnancy and during childbirth.

However they didn't know the had a monster in their mist. A deranged predator who would hurt those that could not defend themselves. The said predator didn't look any different than any other woman working the ward at the time. She is an attractive Caucasian woman in her late twenties or maybe early thirties with sharp facial features. She had slender frame with blonde ponytail and bright blue eyes. She had the same white uniform shirt, pants and shoes on as every other person in the hospital.

For Jenna Jones, she seemed to be the prefect woman to handle newborn babies. However she held a dark and twisted secret. For many years she had been inducing sickness in children in order to attempt to save them, all to get attention she desperately craved.

She remembered there is a name for this, Munchausen syndrome by proxy.

Since she entered the medical field, she has worked in several hospitals as a licensed practical nurse, mostly working in maternity ward like the one she was in. Since then she had poisoned many infants, some of them died, some had irreversible brain damage or other cripplingly effects. Very few got away completely unscathed. In her own estimates, she had poisoned up to fifty five children, eighteen of the were dead, ten of the suffered from life altering brain damage.

The only reason she managed to get away with all this and never being reported was because of the hospitals unwillingness to report any suspicions to the police. They feared the parents would sue them for damages or wrongful death. She had been suspected many times but there was never any investigation. She either forced to resign along with all the staff working in the maternity ward or she gave her two week notice. Since there was no proof, she always got good recommendations from her previous employers.

Now she found herself in this hospital, yet again her twisted compulsions allowed her to claim two more innocent young lives that were cut short when they barely begun to live. Now she had her third victim cradled in her arms. A beautiful Asain baby girl whose name she didn't even know. She had taken her from her mother and was to give her a health check. Jenna's plan was to use Heparin, a blood thinner to induce a possible lethal reaction out of the baby girl and try to help her in order to get all the attention for trying to save the child.

A cruel and malicious smile crept in her face as the innocent little girl look right into her eyes, her life in the hands of a monster.

However fate had something in store for Jenna Jones, a lone protector would see that this child would not be harmed, that her family would not suffer like the others.

An elevator on the maternity opened up, having come up from the bottom floor. When it fully opened, a large white man in a black trench coat stepped out of it. He is muscular man with cold blue eyes and slicked black hair. He had a rugged jaw line and a nose that had been broken many times and healed, giving it a crooked look. As he strode out of the elevator and walked, his heavy combat boots made his foot steps echo through the halls.

Frank Castle, better know as the Punisher by the media and the criminal had come here to punish a woman he consider he considered so evil, they made most of his other targets not that bad. He had been given a tip from a hacker friend of his who noticed two infant deaths in the same hospital. Said hacker investigated it and soon found that both babies died under the same woman's care, then investigate even further that well over a dozen children had died in her care and nothing was done about it.

Frank had heard about this sort of thing before, making kids sick in order to get attention. It made Frank sick to stomach, he used to be a parent and if he had figured out that had happened to them, that person couldn't die fast enough.

That hatred was now fueling Frank, he was now searching for this monster. Luckily for him, the staff and the people here were to busy to notice him yet but could change at any moment. As he continued down the halls, he'll looked at faces. His informant had given him a picture of the woman and he had made sure to remember every last detail on her so he could be sure who she was when he saw her.

As soon as Frank rounded a corner, he immediately noticed a NYPD officer talking on a phone. He is a tall African American man with an athletic build, bald head and brown eyes. He had on the standard black NYPD uniform on. In his holster is a 9mm Glock 19 pistol in his holster. No sooner than Frank walked around the corner, the cop hung up the phone and turned to see Frank walking up the hall. Almost Frank could see that the officer was suspicious of him.

The officer immediately put his hand on his Glock and pointed right at Frank.

"Freeze, don't move," He said in a somewhat nervous tone, clearly somewhat intimidated.

Frank said nothing and kept walking forward. This prompted the officer to draw his Glock and pointed it at Frank.

"I said DON'T MOVE!" The officer yelled at Frank.

Just as Frank got into range, with speed that didn't match his size, he forced the officer's gun into the air. He had been apply pressure on the trigger because he put a round into the ceiling. Frank then proceeded to punch the officer right in the temple, knocking him out. As his body fell to the ground, Frank took his gun from his hands and ejected the magazine and pulled the slide back, ejecting the bullet that was in the chamber. He soon threw the gun into an open trash can and continued to walk forward.

However the gunshot had alerted everyone on the floor. Jenna had heard the gun shot as she was preparing to stick her with the needle, she turned around and she heard shouts of fright. She decide to walk out into the hallway, just then she actually saw the parents of the little girl rushing in her direction. They saw her standing there and immediately stopped.

"Where's are daughter!" The black hair Asian woman said to her.

"She's in that room," She pointed into the room to her right.

No sooner as the Asian couple made their way into the room, Frank rounded the corner and saw Jenna standing out in the hallway. They both looked at each other for a moment before Jenna notice that Frank's eyes went wide for a brief second, Jenna somehow knew the man had recognized her. No sooner than that, Frank unbuckled the straps on his trench coat and Jenna's eyes went wide in fear and skin went white. Underneath the jacket was a Kevlar vest that had a white skull spray painted on the front of it. Jenna knew that Frank knew of her gruesome deeds and he was here to punish her.

Frank also had on a shoulder holster on his left side. He reach with his right and pulled a Kimber Warrior .45 with a laser sight on the bottom rail. He soon aimed straight at her, the laser sight activated and a small red dot was right between her eyes. Jenna is frozen in her spot, too scared to try and run or even scream. She closed her eyes and just waited for death.

Just as Frank was curling his right index finger around the trigger and blow Jenna's brains out when out of no where a white female police officer who was also acting as a guard on this floor came into view and saw what was about to happen.

She pulled her own Glock 19 and without even shouting a warning, fired a double tap on the back of the large man with gun trained on the nurse. Both round landed and forced Frank's aim off his target. Soon Jenna saw Frank's gun not trained on her and then the female police officer. Without even thinking, she turned and ran like her life depended on it, which it did.

Frank had lurched forward when he was shot and soon turned to see the female officer. She took one good look at the skull on the vest and knew who she was dealing with. A look of shock ripped across her face and soon she retreated back from where she came from. Frank turned to see that Jenna had fled, he soon ran after her, not wanting her to escape. As he took off, the female officer got onto her radio.

"We have a situation in the Madison Street hospital! The Punisher is here, need immediate back up!" The female officer said into her radio.

Meanwhile Jenna made a mad dash towards the stairs that would lead to the exit. Even in her panic, she formed a plan to go back to her apartment, pack her things and get out of the city as fast as possible. She found the stairs and soon she burst through it, luckily nobody had followed her, instead they probably held up into their rooms. She began to practically jump down stairs until she heard the same door she went down be slammed open, she stopped running for god know what reason and looked up from the staircase. Soon she saw Frank look down on her, his cold gazed fixed on her.

She damn near hyperventilated and began to run back down the stairs. She could hear Frank's footsteps as well and despite his muscular build, he is disturbingly fast. She managed to hit the bottom floor first and soon burst out into the cold snowy night and she continue to run, never looking back.

A few seconds later Frank came powering out of the door and turned to see Jenna running down the alley behind the hospital. Not wasting time, he aimed his .45 and put the red dot on her back. He squeezed the trigger and a powerful .45ACP bullet went out the barrel and flew into the air. The fat slug soon hits mark and Jenna let out a cry of agony and fell to the ground.

Frank simply walked up towards his down target, who was laying face down in the snow, which was turning crimson as her blood pooled around her. When Frank reach her, he used his boot to kick her on her back. She has not only managed to survive the shot but she was still conscious. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes showed the pain in them. Seemed that god wanted her to suffer for all the evil she did.

"Please...show...mercy," Jenna begged in between rough bouts of breathing.

Frank just stared right back at her, no amount of begging on her part was going to save her.

"Mercy?" Frank said, his voice colder than the air itself, "Like the mercy you showed to all those children you killed."

All Jenna could do was cough, blood came out of her mouth and it splashed on her mouth. Frank soon aimed his Kimber at her forehead and he squeezed the trigger and sent a round in her head, which ended her miserable life. Frank simply holstered his .45 and walked away from her dead body just as the sirens of the police started to be heard in the distance. He would melt back into the darkness of this city, until the next mission.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who read this story and to my regular watchers, I hope you like this.**

 **The setting in the hospital is of course is inspired the hospital shootout in Daredevil season 2.**

 **T** **he main bad guy is based off a real woman who killed an estimated** **60 infants with at least two confirmed homicides. I saw her on an episode of Deadly Women on Investigation Discovery.**


End file.
